The Screwed Up YGOHP Xover
by RuneWitchSakura
Summary: Harry gets the Puzzle, Voldie gets the Pyramid of Light, and a whole bunch of other people get the other items. Insanity shall prevail. Up for adoption.
1. Harry meet Yami and Yugi

Harry was bored because he was stuck at Privet Drive again. He went for a walk in the park and found an odd shaped pendant. He was bored, so he shrugged and put it on.

'I hate my life,' Harry thought.

'Don't say that,' came a reply, he wasn't expecting.

"WHAT THE HELL!" Harry screamed, making other people in the park look at him strangely. Then he heard another voice chuckling.

"Uh."

'Hi, I'm Yugi,' said the first voice.

'And I'm Yami,' said the second voice.

'Great,' Harry thought, 'Another two to add to the collection.'

'What do you mean,' asked Yugi.

'Roll Call,' Harry said.

'Hiya Harry! Death's here!'

'Hey kiddo,' James said.

'Hi son,' Lily said

'What do you want?' Orion asked, irritably, 'I was taking a nap!'

'Uh…' Yugi said.

'What the hell?' Yami said.

"I'm going insane," Harry said.

1234567890

Yes, you are Harry. Yes, you are. Next chapter (which will be up depending on how fast I get reviews) Voldie receives the Pyramid of Light and meets Anubis. Oh, and if you can't understand the Death, James, Lily, and Orion things, then go read my other story, called _Death, Fate, Destiny, and Prophecy_.

Rune.


	2. Voldemort meet Anubis

Voldemort was bored one day. Just like Harry Potter was bored when he put on the Millennium Puzzle, except Voldemort didn't know anything about that, yet. But he did find his own triangle shaped pendant. It was blue, or at least he thought it was blue…he was color blind, so he didn't know. He put it on.

'FINALLY! I thought nobody would put the damn pendant on!' he heard a voice inside his head. But he was the Great and All Powerful Lord Voldemort, and the Great and All Powerful Lord Voldemort…sorry, I gotta stop here and laugh some more. I accidentally put in Voldemrot before I corrected it. Sorry, I'll continue now…and the Great and All Powerful Lord Voldemort did not hear voices in his head.

Until now. The voice, who introduced himself as Anubis, was the most annoying thing on the planet, and wouldn't stop talking…kinda like the authoress' little brother

'You know, ignoring me is only gonna make it worse.'

'What's up with the snake and the hissing and stuff?'

'Dude! Who designed their cloths?' (about the Death Eaters)

'You need to get some jackals to liven up the place, you know?'

'I know a song that gets on everybody's nerves, everybody's nerves, everybody's nerves. I know a song that gets on everybody's nerves, and this is how it goes.'

'Little Bo Peep has lost her Sheep, and doesn't know where to find them.'

'I know a song that gets on everybody's nerves, everybody's nerves, everybody's nerves. I know a song that gets on everybody's nerves, and this is how it goes.'

This was getting a little annoying.

'Humpty Dumpty sat on a wall. Humpty Dumpty had a great fall.'

'I know a song that gets on everybody's nerves, everybody's nerves, everybody's nerves. I know a song that gets on everybody's nerves, and this is how it goes.'

'The itsy bitsy spider, went up the water spout.'

'I know a song that gets on everybody's nerves, everybody's nerves, everybody's nerves. I know a song that gets on everybody's nerves, and this is how it goes.'

Now, this was getting a lot annoying.

'Hey, Diddle Diddle. The Cat and the Fiddle.'

'I know a song that gets on everybody's nerves, everybody's nerves, everybody's nerves. I know a song that gets on everybody's nerves, and this is how it goes.'

And now Voldemort has had enough.

'I know a song that gets on everybody's nerves, everybody's nerves, everybody's nerves. I know a song that gets on everybody's nerves, and this is how it goes.'

'I know a song that gets on everybody's nerves, everybody's nerves, everybody's nerves. I know a song that gets on everybody's nerves, and this is how it goes.'

'I know a song that gets on everybody's nerves, everybody's nerves, everybody's nerves. I know a song that gets on everybody's nerves, and this is how it goes.'

"ENOUGH!" Voldemort screamed out at a Death Eaters meeting. All the Death Eaters looked at him strangely.

"GET OUT!" Voldemort was screaming at Anubis. Well, Anubis didn't leave, but the Death Eaters sure did. And pretty damn fast too.

And all this time, Voldemort never realized that had he just taken off the triangle shaped pendant he had found, the voice would go away.

Then again, the authoress has no plans to make Voldemort _that_ smart.


	3. The Ring and The Eye

Ron walked into the kitchen at the Burrow, and saw it. A package on the table. The package was addressed to 'The Strongest Weasley Persony-Thingy'.

'I'm the strongest Weasley,' Ron thought, as he opened the package. (Awfully full of himself, ain't he?) Inside the package was a strange gold, circular shaped pendant with a triangle in the middle and some stick shaped things hanging off it. Percy walked in.

"OOOOH! Pretty Gold Thingy! MINE DAMMIT!" He screamed before starting a game of tug of war with Ron.

"MINE!" Percy.

"NO! MINE!" Ron.

"NO! MINE! MINE!" Percy.

"NO! MINE! MINE! MINE!" Ron.

"NO! MINE! MINE! MINE! MINE!" Percy.

This is the scene Ginny came down the stairs to. Her eyes lit up as she spotted what they were fighting over. She grinned.

"MINE!" Ginny yelled, as she tackled both boys, and punched them into the realm of unconsciousness. She smiled happily as she got up, and put the pendant on.

'It's about time someone won,' said a voice in her head.

'Hello,' said another voice, 'I'm Ryou. This is Bakura.'

'Stupid Hikari.'

"Oh yeah," Ginny said to herself, "I got voices in my head. WOOHOO!"

1234568790

Lucius Malfoy was walking one day in his garden one day. He had no idea why, maybe he was bored. Remember what being bored led Harry and Voldemort too? Well, if you do then you probably know what happens next.

"Oooh," Lucius cooed, as a glint of gold caught his eye, "Pretty, Pretty, Shiny, Shiny." Lucius picked up the eye and continued the mantra.

"Pretty, Pretty, Shiny, Shiny. Pretty, Pretty, Shiny, Shiny. Pretty, Pretty, Shiny, Shiny."

"GIVE IT BACK!" Moody roared, as he slammed into Malfoy. Bet you weren't expecting that one. The two tussled for a minute, before Moody took his pretty gold eye - yes, he called it his pretty gold eye - back from the blonde. Moody put it in his pocket and left, as Lucius started bawling his eyes out.

This is the scene Draco walked into. He briefly wondered if he should AK his father out of both their miseries.

1234567890

And you still have to wait and see who's in the Eye. (**insert evil psycho authoress laughing here**). Smiles.

Rune


	4. Paradox Killing Spree and Crystal Balls

Snape glared at the package in front of him. It said 'From A Friend'. He didn't have any friends. At least not any that he wanted packages from. He opened the package carefully, and pulled out a set of scales and a cross like object that he vaguely recognized as an Egyptian ankh. Three spirits appeared in the sitting room. One trying to kill the other two.

"DIE DAMMIT DIE!" the one yelled, before catching sight of Snape and standing up straight, "I am Shadi."

"And you two are?" Snape asked the two Shadi had been trying to kill.

"I'm Para."

"And I'm Dox."

"It's nice to meet you."

"Mr. Sexy Fox."

"Now you see why I'm trying to kill them," Shadi said, as Snape's eye twitched, "That's the only greeting they can think of after a thousand or so years."

"DIE!" Snape yelled, lunging at Para and Dox. Not even a second later, Shadi had joined in on the Paradox Killing Spree (PKS for short).

1234567890

"What is this?" Trelawney asked, eyeing the package, "The crystal ball didn't say anything about this." She opened the package to find a necklace. She put it on.

'You realize that crystal balls are only used by frauds right,' said a voice in her head.

"THEY ARE NOT!"

'Are too.'

"ARE NOT."

'Are too.'

"ARE NOT."

'Are too.'

"ARE NOT."

'Are too.'

"ARE NOT."

'Are too.'

"ARE NOT."

'Are too.'

"ARE NOT."

'Are too.'

"Who the hell are you anyway?"

'Isis.'

1234567890

I love Para and Dox's little rhyme, don't you? I suck at rhyming so unless I get some good ones in reviews, expect crappy ones from me.

Rune


	5. Who's In The Eye?

On the train ride to Hogwarts, Harry decided he wanted to sit with someone other than Ron and Hermione. Hermione was looking at him strangely for talking to the voices in his head and Ron was moaning over some pretty gold thingy that he had lost to Ginny and kept eyeing Harry's gold pendant.

It was Harry's gold pendant dammit, and nobody else could have it. Not even Ron.

He came across Ginny and Luna sitting in a compartment by themselves. He opened the door.

"Do you guys mind if I sit here?"

"Go ahead Harry. Still have those voices in your head?" Ginny asked.

"Yep. Even got two more thanks to this," Harry said, holding up the Millennium Puzzle.

"Cool. I have two voices too," Ginny said, holding up the Millennium Ring.

"I have two voices too," Luna said, "And one of them has a voice in his head that I can't hear." She held up the Millennium Rod.

"Cool," Ginny and Harry said together.

"I wonder what would happen if all three of them touched," Ginny said suddenly. The other two shrugged and held out their Millennium Items. Ginny touched the Ring to the other two items and they all heard each other's voices.

'DIE PHARAOH!' Bakura screamed. Ginny, Harry, and Luna got the mental impression that Bakura tackled Yami, and that the two of them were wrestling.

'Our darker halves are insane,' Yugi and Ryo said together.

'You're all insane,' Seto, one of the spirits of the Rod, said.

'Shush you,' Malik, the other spirit of the Rod, said. Another mental impression came to them – one of Malik bopping Seto on the head.

Ginny, Luna, and Harry separated their items. Ginny heard Bakura wail ('NO! I almost had him that time!'), while Harry heard Yami cheer ('Oh, yeah! I win again! Booyah!'). Luna didn't hear anything, but got the mental impression that the two voices in her head where beating the crap out of each other. She set a mental manticore on them, and then heard them screaming.

1234567890

Pegasus grumbled to himself, not that anyone would hear him anyway. He was stuck inside the Millennium Eye, but couldn't contact his host. Why? Because the host wouldn't use the damn eye! He apparently liked his own eye better.

That was why he escaped and tried to get found by someone else, like that Lucius chap. He like Lucius, the man reminded him of, well, himself really. And anyone would be better than the scarred man that had the Eye in his pocket. Really, why would he want something that had been in his own eye socket go into one that scarred? That settled it.

He'd have to escape again and get back to Lucius. Pegasus mentally took control of the Eye, and rolled it right out of Mad-Eye Moody's pocket.

The people strolling on Diagon Alley took no notice as the Eye rolled down the street and turned into Knocturn Alley.

* * *

You know, I had forgotten about this story. But I got all my data off my back-up and decided to update all my stories. Then I realized – I have twenty seven. I've been working on all my stories for two weeks. I meant to have them up by Jan 20, but I didn't have them all completed yet. Amazing what a few extra days can do. Anyway, please read and review! Smiles!

Rune


	6. Dreaded Author's Note

To My Readers:

Yes, the dreaded Author's Note rather than an update. As I'm sure you noticed, I haven't updated any of my stories in well over a year, and several of them in well, several years. **I'm not giving them up, but it has been a long time, so here's the deal.**

I'll be slowly but surely moving them to my livejournal account. mchilz (dot) livejournal (dot) com The link will also be up on my profile. My e-mail is also mchilz (at) hotmail (dot) com. I know I've meant to put that in the latest updates, but well, the updates didn't happen.

This allows for two things:

(**One**) I will be able to keep track of when I've updated any fanfics (with fanfic in the title of the post), and will guilt myself into posting if I don't see one at least every two weeks.

(**Two**) I will be able to edit to my heart's content. I easily fix mistakes that I didn't quite catch the first time proof reading. I can also rewrite most of them. If you've read some of my earlier stories and some of my latest ones, you can tell that my writing style has changed a bit.

I've honestly looked back at some of them and thought, _I wrote this? Seriously?_

As soon as each story is done, it will be moved back over here. Not that I'm taking any of the stories down. The chapters already here will just be replaced. In the newest chapters I will have a note in bold at the top saying 'Read from the beginning'.

As for my livejournal, you'll know you're there when you see 'Random Writings' as the heading with 'MChilz' directly under it. On the left hand column, under the title 'FANFICTION LINKS' will be a link to the master fanfiction post (for everything and for each fandom) for easy access.

I update my livejournal a lot with amusing things that my cat or brother did, spiders scaring the crap out of me, writer's block, and every dream I can remember, quite a few of which will likely get turned into fanfiction themselves. So, you'll definitely want to use the fanfiction master post, so you don't get lost.

I will likely continue my updates at Twisting the Hellmouth, as that has different stories then here, but fanficion and mediaminer will have to wait for updates (I've forgotten my password to mediaminer and fictionesque anyway. So as soon as I figure them out, I'll post a similar note there).

Sincerely,

RuneWitchSakura


	7. Last Update

Dear Readers,

It is with a heavy heart that I finally admit I just no longer have the time to write fanfiction. My last ditch attempt to finish them by posting them to my livejournal, with my last upload being almost a year ago, unfortunately did not work. I'm sorry to those of you who followed me there that I was unable to finish them.

I am placing all my uncompleted stories up for adoption. If you choose to adopt a story, please pm me (on ) so that I may let those interested know by posting your penname in the story in question.

I will very shortly be privatizing the fanfiction posts on my livejournal (if I haven't already), and hosting them solely on . The few fanfictions that were introduced to my livejournal but not on , will be posted on fanfiction shortly after. I will also be uploading any remaining written portions and notes for each chapter to fanfiction. I'm sorry for the inconvenience.

Thank you for your time,

RuneWitchSakura/MChilz

* * *

I, unfortunately, have no notes or written portions at all for this story.

* * *

Feel free to adopt this story. If you do, please remember to PM me so I may add your penname below.

Adopted by: No one yet.


End file.
